Goodbye May Seem Forever
by TheDodger55
Summary: Let's take a look at Nina's thoughts as she's on her way to going home. Based off the song from a Disney Classic.


**A/N: Here's the deal: I watched "The Fox and the Hound" last night. Why? Because I'm awesome like that haha and I pre-wrote this chapter late last night, and thank goodness too because I forgot everything that I wrote. Haha, okay, down to business. **

**Plot: This takes place when summer vacation has just begun and Nina has to go back to America. As she drives over to the train station, she recalls memories that involve her old pal, Fabian. Very sad tone and stuff but awesome all the same. I took the song "Goodbye May Seem Forever" from the movie to set the tone and stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis. All rights go to Nickelodeon. I also do not own "The Fox and the Hound". All rights go to Disney.**

Nina was about to go on her way to train station which would take her to the airport which would take her back to ol' America. She was riding in a cab and no matter how Amber or any other housemate begged to accompany her, she personally picked out Fabian Rutter, the man who has been there for her since the very beginning.

As they rode in the cab, Nina took quick glances at her friend and one time, he caught her stares and smiled down at her. After she smiled back at him, her thoughts began to drift off.

_We met, it seems, such a short time ago_

_You looked at me, needing me so_

_Yet from your sadness_

_Our happiness grew_

_And I found out I needed you too_

They first met as if, it was just the beginning of term. When they first locked eyes that night after dinner, Fabian knew they'd be friends from the start and someday, when he needs help, she will always be there.

When Patricia would always pick on Nina and never give her a fair chance, she always found herself in a sad mood. But Fabian helped her through it it all, and soon, all that sadness turned to happiness. That's when she found out she needed him too.

_I remember how we used to play_

_I recall those rainy days_

_The fire's glow_

_That kept us warm_

_And now I find we're both alone_

She remembered when they would always fool around with each other. Like that time Fabian imitated Victor which made Nina jump out of her skin. As the thought this, she giggled ever so quietly.

She recalled that rainy day, when the first members of Sibuna were all initiated. She remembered the fire they all made that kept them warm.

Now, as they sit alone together, she finds them both to be complete strangers, friends from opposite sides of the globe.

_Good-bye may seem forever_

_Farewell is like the end_

_But in my heart's a memory_

_And there you'll always be_

She took this leaving into deep thought. How good-bye may seem forever, though summer vacation was only a few short months. She thought that farewell may seem like the end of the road for them. But Nina knows, that in her heart are memories, and Fabian will always be there.

As Nina was in deep thought, Fabian noticed her irregular expressions, and saw a hint of sadness. He took his hand and grabbed her's. She looked at him with a surprised look, but his smile gave her a positive attitude. She hugged him tightly with her free arm and Fabian's response was that he leaned his head on her's and began to grin form ear to ear.

When they finally made it to the train station, Nina got out and took her luggage from the cab driver. She gave Fabian a soft smile and he gave her one in return.

"Hey, Nines," Fabian began, "Trudy said I could go with you to the airport. You know, to-" Fabian didn't finish his sentence because Nina threw her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder.

"No thanks, Fabe." Nina whispered.

"But, Nina, I-"

"It's fine." Nina said releasing her grip.

As the train pullled up, Nina did her best to hold back tears as she walked away.

_Good-bye may seem forever_

_Farewell is like the end_

_But in my heart's a memory _

_And there you'll always be_

Fabian jogged up to her and put his hand on her shoulder, but she shook it off. She turned towards him and gave him one last hug. As she let go, she hurried towards the train and hopped on. She took a window seat and she still saw Fabian looking right at her. As the train began to pull away, Fabian saw stray tears go down her face. He ran up to the platform and looked down the tracks and then, he began to think the same as she did:

_"Good-bye may seem forever. Farewell is like the end. But in my heart's a memory and there you'll always be."_

**A/N: Strange... I never really write sad one-shots. But I guess we all must write one someday. So, what'd you all think? Good? Bad? You cry? It is alright? Tell me in a review!**


End file.
